


The Art Of Slight Of Hand And Misdirection

by orphan_account



Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F, Murder Suspense-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what really happened in chapter 34 when we all thought Rose died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Slight Of Hand And Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't believe Rose is dead, she can't possibly be dead and don't tell me I'm in denial because I know the truth. I watched the episode a few hours ago and a lot of things didn't add up. Everytime we saw Rose after chapter 14, her face was hidden. Then suddenly she shows up looking like her old self. It doesn't make any sense. Also Rose didn't whistle when she went to see Luisa but the Rose that met with the Russian did whistle and we didn't see her face or what happened after she arrived. That's suspicious. And lastly, Rose is an international criminal mastermind who has eluded the police for several years. Even when they thought they got her she was always one step ahead of them so I don't believe she didn't know what was going on when Luisa had her 'accident'. Sorry for rambling. I hope you enjoy this story.

It was over. Finally! After almost seven years of hiding behind shadows, secrets and lies, fake marriages and underground operations, it was finally over. Rose -Clara? Not quite sure what to go by anymore, (she would figure that out later) could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Who new death could be so freeing.  
___________________________________  
Days earlier

"If the police have the chip then we both have a problem, Mom."

"I know and now we have to figure out what our next move is."

"Cordero isn't stupid, sooner or later he'll figure out that we have a way of knowing when the chip's files are being downloaded." Rose said, keeping her usual business face. "If he doesn't already." Working with Elena was the last thing she wanted to do after what the psychopath did to Luisa but she had no choice.

"Your little girlfriend, Luisa," Elena started. Rose visibly tensed at the mention of Luisa, she would do anything to save her neck but hurting the woman she loved, again, was out of the question.

"Elena," Rose began, a subtle warning tone replacing her former monotony.

"They're going to use her to get to you and you know it." Elena said, irritated by the fact that Rose was putting Luisa before their operations.

"They already tried that and it hasn't and won't work. I know I have to keep my distance and I'm doing that." Rose was determined to keep Luisa out of this mess as much as possible.

"You overestimate your will power when it comes to her but we both know if she asked you to go to her again, you wouldn't think twice about it." Elena sat down, trying to explain her plan as calmly as possible. "They want to use her to get to you. We can use the fact that we know that already to our advantage. I have someone keeping an eye on Luisa." Rose stared at Elena with an expression of pure mortification. "Don't worry, he just watches her from afar. I needed an insurance policy in case you decided to get revenge for what happened months ago."

"Will you get to the point already." Rose was becoming impatient she hadn't forgotten about Luisa's kidnapping and she wouldn't until Elena paid for it.

"I had someone bug her hotel room last week. I needed to know what she's been up to. I'm gonna be following their plan and you and I are gonna play them while they think they're playing us." Elena smiled that arrogant smile Rose hated. But she was glad the woman was working with her and not against her.  
___________________________________ An Hour Later

"Did she suspect anything?" Rose asked nervously awaiting an answer at her secure hide-out.

"No, I don't think so." The other woman responded, seeming rather confident.

Claire (real name Monica Yesnik) whom Rose had given her face had successfully passed herself off as Sin Rostro in front of one the few people who really knew her. Rose's plan was coming together perfectly.

Claire's transformation and training was complete. She was Rose's height, give or take a couple centimetres, she had finally reached her weight, after she lost a few pounds and her eye colour was perfect. Her voices was similar to Rose's and she could easily pass for the infamous Sin Rostro.

Within a few hours Claire arrived at Rose's door eagerly awaiting her instructions. Claire was unquestionably loyal to Rose. She owed the woman her life after all.  
___________________________________  
A day before 'Rose's' death

"Luisa is alright." 'Rose' said to a suspicious Elena. "This is how they're gonna smoke me out or at least were. She's going through a lot and right now would be the perfect time for her to relapse and all of this, the accident, would make perfect sense except, Lu wasn't drinking last night." Elena was still confused. "You're not the only one who's been following her." 'Rose' offered as an explanation. "She did go to a bar and she was driving that car but all the drinks she had were virgins. I saw her myself the whole night." 'Rose' swallowed anticipating the angry scolding about to come from Elena.

Rose sat back in her chair, listening intently to her 'mother' and 'herself'. Even she would have believed Claire was Sin Rostro if she didn't know any better. But convincing as Claire was, Elena was no fool and she hoped that natural suspicion would be roused in Elena.

"Are you insane?! How..."

"Will you let me finish?" 'Rose' interrupted. "I'm not going to see her. I'm gonna go to see our old friend to get my chip back or at the very least make sure he doesn't start talking to the police about everything we did."

"I'm impressed. You finally learned to put your feelings aside Clara." Elena smiled that smile again. 'Rose' got up and simply left the older woman, hoping she didn't know what Rose was really planning. But just to make sure everything she had heard was true, Elena would go to Miami herself.  
___________________________________  
Morning of Rose's "death"

"Claire I brought you to Miami because I need you to visit Luisa." Rose a photo pulled out of large manilla envelope. "She's in the hospital, in very critical condition and I need to see her one last time."

"I thought it was all a set-up. I don't understand," Claire asked, more than a little confused.

"I lied to Elena. I need you there, because I won't be seeing her. But she needs to think I am and I need to make sure she's okay." Rose explained. "She looks awful," Claire commented as she stared at the photo of Luisa in a stretcher. " I'll tell you what to do when the time comes. I'll pick you up later but I'm gonna need to make one little stop." Rose said as she motioned Claire to leave the car.

"Is the earpiece working alright?" Rose inquired from the warehouse she was supposed to meet the Russian.

"Yes, it works great. And as always, you'll whisper into my ear and I'll just repeat what you say, like a little dummy." Claire said, making her way into the hospital in a pair of scrubs and a lab coat.  
___________________________________  
Elena was wrong Rose thought as she gave Claire her instructions. She could resist the urge to see Luisa. Even though broke her heart completely that she had to say goodbye to her like that, it had to be that way.

Rose smiled as she confirmed Elena's arrival at the hospital. She knew the older woman would follow 'her'. She couldn't sit back and watch 'Rose' put her work in danger over a woman. If the police caught Rose and got her to talk, Elena would be ruined and she couldn't have that.

"Rose, your face, it's the same," Luisa was actually quite happy to see Rose.

"Would you repaint the Sistine chapel?" Luisa let out a small laugh.

"I had to make sure you were alright." Luisa sniffed, starting to cry. "And I also came here to say goodbye."

"What?" A confused Luisa asked.

"You need to move on. There's no future for us."

"Why? Don't say that!"

"Luisa you're not gonna run away with me."

"I mean, I could."

Det. Barnet revealed herself a few moments after Claire's arrival, surprisingly hesitant, not quite seeming like she had it in her to shoot 'Rose' in front of Luisa.

"You set me up," Claire said, and Rose could feel her expression of betrayal. Luisa was beside herself with grief, thinking her ex-lover hated her in that moment.

"Calm down," Rose started "you don't need to worry about Detective Susanna Barnet. Now just repeat everything I tell you and you'll get out of there just fine."

Claire explained that Susanna's family was being watched by her associates at the detective's family's home, who were on stand by, ready to fire at her order. Rose, however, didn't mention that she also had someone at Jane Villanueva's house in case Cordero decided to come and face her himself. She was glad he hadn't.

Soon the roles were reversed and Claire was the one holding the gun and guiding Susanna out of the hospital. She didn't think that the woman would try something stupid like taking the gun from. But she did. Claire hastily shot the other woman after winning the struggle and ran as fast as she could to the stairwell where Rose was waiting, well, supposedly.

"What the hell?!" Claire exclaimed, a little out of breath.

Elena charged at the unsuspecting woman before her, quickly strangling her.

Elsewhere, Rose smiled and got back into her car. As Joey drove away she smirked victoriously and whistled her signature tune. Cordero was such an arrogant idiot.  
___________________________________  
An Hour later

"Where exactly do you want me to take you ma'am? We can't keep driving around this block." Joey said. The old man was visibly exhausted after driving around so long.

Rose signalled him to stop as she stared at the Marbella, for what she hoped was the last time. "Goodbye Lu" she whispered and fought back tears. She replayed 'her' last encounter with Luisa once more in her mind.

"You could never run away with me."

"Maybe I could."

She smiled once more at that thought and ordered the elderly chauffeur to take her to the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that made sense. I'm a little on edge and sleep deprived. And I'm refusing to mourn the death of that nameless character who looked like Rose.


End file.
